Kindergarten Love
by xInoBabe
Summary: Hozuki Suigetsu and Karin are agents in the CIA, forced to work together to track down the infamous Deidara bang Laden. Their only source to his whereabouts is his favorite mistress. But how can they win when the two agents despise each other?
1. Chapter 1

The meeting was about to begin. The head director of the CIA stood in front of the room, motioning for the people inside the meeting room to quiet down. The head director, Uchiha Sasuke, began speaking. "As we all know, Deidara bang Laden is number three on our most wanted list. Since he went into hiding, there have been no traces as to where he has gone, except a trail of bombings that proved to be of no help, whatsoever. But today, we have a lead. Yamanaka-san, will you please come forward?"

Hozuki Suigetsu, who had been doodling on the table, looked up when he heard they had a live lead. A beautiful blonde stepped out from behind Sasuke, looking very nervous and scared. He couldn't blame her. If Deidara found out she was working against him, bad things would happen to her. Very bad things.

"This is Yamanaka Ino. She has agreed to help us find Deidara bang Laden. Her relationship with him is ex mistress. Obviously, her life is in danger, so she'll need to be under disguise and she'll need maximum security. She has agreed to accompany two of our agents to one of bin Laden's hideout. Any questions?" Murmurings rose throughout the room once more. This was _the _Yamanaka Ino, Deidara's number one mistress. Hollywood had already made at least ten movies about their relationship. A redhead raised her hand. "Yes, Karin?"

"Who'll be accompanying her?"

"Funny that you ask that. You will be paired up with Hozuki Suigetsu for this mission."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Karin and Suigetsu in unison, both standing up.

"Is there a problem?" asked the Uchiha calmly.

"But, Sasuke," began Karin, "shouldn't we get a more competent agent to do the job?" She had known the Uchiha for quite a while, and they were on first name basis.

"I agree, I mean Karin surely isn't capable of a job as big as this," concurred Suigetsu.

"I wasn't talking about myself," said Karin through gritted teeth. No matter how long she had been working with that man, she would never be able to get used to his asshole manner.

"Oh, really, now?" feigned Suigetsu in surprise.

"Enough," silenced Sasuke. "You two will work together to ensure the safety of Yamanaka-san and trace the whereabouts of Deidara bang Laden. Finding his location can help us discover more about the Akatsuki terrorist group. The last, and only, person we caught proved to be useless. The only thing we got out of Sasori was the Leader's name before he committed suicide. Do not fail this agency."

Reluctantly, the two both said, "Hai."

After filling the others with more information about Yamanaka Ino and trying to figure out who kept pigging out on the doughnuts in the lounge, the meeting was adjourned.

Karin walked out with Agent Tenten. "So a mission with that asshole, eh? Lucky you." Tenten laughed at the redhead's misfortune.

"God, I can't stand him! What was Sasuke thinking when he put us together?!" She clenched her fist as the two made their way into the cafeteria.

"Well, you two _are_ the best agents this place has. Plus, you have experience in working with him when you guys were rookies." Tenten and Karin grabbed trays, making their way to the lunch line.

"Yeah, but Juugo worked with us too, and he's just as good. Seriously, I hate Juugo and all, but I'd rather have _him_ than Suigetsu." She grabbed an apple, and something that resembled lasagna. It didn't matter if the CIA was one of the most important agencies in the country; the food still sucked if you were cheap enough to eat in the refectory.

"But you know how Juugo is. He's all schizophrenic, so it's just better if he stays here and helps with the training," replied Tenten. She grabbed an orange and some wilted salad. At least when Jiraiya was head director, they got some decent food.

Looking for a table, Tenten spotted Hyuuga Neji and Rock Lee. The two sat down with them. "So you're on that bang Laden case?" asked Neji to Karin.

"Yeah," replied Karin.

"Good luck with not getting killed." The Hyuuga smirked.

"He's just jealous that he wasn't chosen," said Tenten.

"Just believe in the power of youth! It will guide you through! Yosh!" motivated Lee.

"Gee, thanks…" said Karin. These people wanted to do the mission, why couldn't any of them be paired up with her? She felt something hit the back of her head. Turning around, she saw the agency's two biggest goofballs, Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto, snickering along with Suigetsu. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" yelled Karin across the cafeteria.

"Wasn't us," said Kiba innocently.

"Yeah, we were just trying to throw our trash away and your big head got in the way," said Naruto. Suigetsu fell out of his seat laughing.

That was it. Karin got up and walked over to their table, ready to pound them to a pulp so bloody, it made Clifford the Big Red Dog look white. However, just when she reached their table, with both of her fists raised and Naruto and Kiba cowering in fear, an announcement was made by Sasuke: "Hozuki Suigetsu and Karin, report to my office, now."

Immediately, the two got up and began walking off, leaving Kiba and Naruto looking quite relieved. "Yo, Karin!" yelled Kiba. "I didn't know you were Hozuki Karin now!" Naruto and Kiba began howling with laughter.

Karin shot them daggers and when she turned to go back to finish her job, Suigetsu grabbed her wrist. "Not now. You know how Sasuke gets when we're late."

She knew quite well enough. Once, he threw a cell phone at her head. She flicked her wrist from out of his hand. "You're an asshole, you know that."  
"Eh? Geezes, I didn't even do anything today, and I get called a mean nasty boo-boo name," he said in a childish voice.

"Just shut up."

They had reached Sasuke's office. Without knocking, Suigetsu opened the door and walked in. "You called?"

"Had a nice lunch?"

"Not like I had any time to eat."

"Yes, well, this is more important," said Sasuke brusquely. "I want you two to get to know Yamanaka-san. It's important to know each others' habits in order to arouse as little suspicion as possible."

Karin examined the girl. She hadn't even noticed that Ino was standing in the room. The blonde had really long hair that reached down her back. Her nose was long and her cheekbones high like her brow bone. Complimenting her fair skin were turquoise blue eyes and light pink lips. She mentally rolled her eyes. A typical Pseudostan beauty.

Suigetsu looked at her with interest. Her chest wasn't above average, but she wasn't really flat. It went well with her slender body, but he thought she looked a bit too delicate. It didn't matter though. She was single after all.

"What do you want us to do with her?" asked Suigetsu.

"I don't know…go out for lunch or something," said Sasuke, unhelpfully.

"Don't we have work?" interjected Karin.

"This is your job. Here, just get to know her or something." He reached into his pocket and threw a large bundle of bills at Suigetsu.

Catching it, he let out a low whistle. "You don't expect to get change back, do you?"

Sasuke sighed exasperatedly. "Just…go…but don't leave the area."

"The tenth floor it is," said Suigetsu. "Come, Yamanaka-san." He opened the door and motioned for her to go through first.

She gave Sasuke a look. "It's alright. He won't bite." With that assurance, she went through. Before Karin could go, Suigetsu cut in front of her, smirking. She seethed inside.

There was an awkward silence as the elevator brought them down. The CIA building was underground and instead of going up, the elevator went down. Karin used the time to scrutinize the beauty a little more. From what she heard, Deidara was one of the richest men on the whole planet, and he never went anywhere without her. Why she would want to leave that was beyond her. Ino looked to be about nineteen or twenty, and files said Deidara was around thirty-four. Karin cringed at the fact of being handled by a man fourteen years older than her. But then again there wasn't much women wouldn't do for money.

The elevator dinged and the three left. This floor was where all of the classy agents went to eat. The food was better than any five star restaurant outside the place. There was a wide variety of different cuisines; the floor held at least twenty restaurants.

"Where to go…I never had a gourmet taco before…" murmured Suigetsu to himself.

"Hey, who said you were choosing?" expostulated Karin.

Suigetsu waved the bundle of cash in front of her. "See, when Sasuke threw this at me, he acknowledged my ability to pick the right place," he said haughtily. Karin grabbed the bundle out of his hands. "WHAT THE HELL?!" They began to bicker.

A big sigh came from the blonde. They had forgotten about her for a second. She didn't look too happy.

"Um, Yamanaka-san?" Suigetsu turned towards her after quickly swiping back the money. "What would you like to eat?"

Because she was so quiet, Suigetsu and Karin would have guessed for her to be soft spoken, but instead, her voice had the element of authority and confidence behind every word that fell from her lips. "Tea would be fine. I'd prefer Longjing tea, but I suppose you wouldn't have that here." She let her eyes roam the room in distaste. It was obvious she was used to better treatment.

_Ugh_, thought Karin to herself. The woman's arrogance had decided to show itself.

"Um, that's Chinese right? I think we might have it…" After much asking, they found themselves in a Chinese restaurant.

Having already seated and ordered their food, they sat again once in silence. A question that had been gnawing at Karin finally crawled out: "So why are you helping us?"

The other two looked up at her in surprise. "What do you mean?" asked Ino, still staring at her.

"I mean, you basically had everything with him, right? Unimaginable riches and slaves pampering you…" She remembered the account of the place that Haruno Sakura had given about Yamanaka Ino's life with Deidara. Haruno Sakura had once been one of Deidara's mistresses, but she ran away when she fell in love with a movie producer. She accounted that almost all of the other mistresses were beaten while Ino lived the life of luxury, sometimes even carrying out the orders to punish the other women.

"I was a slave myself. I tire of being just an object to be used up. I'm not going to just wait around to be thrown out as soon as he's done having his fun." The food had been brought out, but Ino was only having the tea. The waiter poured her a cup and she took it delicately in her hand, careful to turn the cup three times around before taking a sip.

"But accounts from previous mistresses say you're his favorite, that he doesn't go anywhere without you," contradicted Karin. She picked up her chopsticks, beginning to eat her food.

"And you trust these accounts? I believe Haruno Sakura is one of them. I've read what reporters have written, and most of what she says is exaggerated. It's true that we get all we would want, but our freedom is taken in exchange for it. I'm not singled out for being punished. Deidara can be ruthless in his wrath." She took another sip of the aromatic tea.

"So…you need a man to treat you life, isn't that right?" asked Suigetsu, jumping into the conversation. He grabbed her hand and stared into her eyes.

Ino blinked at him.

"Ignore him, he's just being an idiot," explained Karin with an exasperated sigh. "So you're risking your life to give us an attempt at capturing him?"

"I want justice to be brought down upon him," she said simply.

"I totally agree," began Suigetsu. "The way he treats you! As if you were only put on earth to do bed business!" Ino looked at him as if she saw him for the first time.

"That's what a mistress is…" said Karin.

"Yeah, but you know, she's a human being, too. Sex is great and all, but even _I_ get tired of it."

"You act as if you're a sex god put onto earth."

"Heh, well you should ask Tenten for her opinion—" A fist went across Suigetsu's face. "SHIT, WOMAN!" He rubbed his face furiously at where she had punched him.

"You vulgar bastard! Talking about that stuff in public!"

Ino watched with mild interest. "The women here get so much autonomy. To have one strike a man…she would be locked up back in Pseudostan."

"Too bad we're not in Pseudostan…" muttered Suigetsu.

"What was that?" Karin asked threateningly.

"Violence and aggressiveness is so unbecoming in a lady. But I suppose you can't help it…your crimson hair reveals your true nature," remarked Ino.

"Just because my hair's red—It's-it's not red! It's auburn! But that doesn't mean—you can't just assume—" sputtered Karin

"A tragedy that she also has a speech impediment," said Ino. Suigetsu smirked. He was beginning to like her more and more. "It seems as if you two are both done eating. Shall we leave?" She gracefully got up from her seat.

"Let's," agreed Suigetsu, also getting up. Karin shot angry looks behind their backs, but tagged along behind them. Her blood boiled as she watched the two engage in conversation, enjoying themselves as she watched.

It didn't matter. She wasn't here to make friends. This was just all strictly business.

"And yeah, I was like, 'Get out of my house, you cheating hoe!'" said Suigetsu, telling Ino a story about some past girlfriend.

"A woman cheating…how disgraceful," said Ino, shaking her head. The three were heading towards Sasuke's office.

"I know! And the next day, I find out her lover had left her. I was like, serves you right, bitch!" he exclaimed. Ino giggled at his profanity.

Karin rolled her eyes at them as she went into Sasuke's office. "We're back," sighed Karin.

"Had a productive afternoon, I hope?" asked Sasuke, sitting in his chintz armchair.

"Yeah, I learned tons about Yamanaka-san," grinned Suigetsu.

"I'm glad you grabbed the whole point of this," replied Sasuke. "We'll need to prepare Yamanaka-san's disguise. It would be best if we cut and dyed her hair. Also—"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, Uchiha-san, but I cannot permit you to cut my hair." Karin shot her a look. Of course, a girl like her was too vain to depart with her beloved locks.

"And why is that?" asked Sasuke with impatience in his voice.

"It will mean a sign of lost purity."

"You're a mistress for goodness sake!" cried out Karin.

"I cannot help this organization if my mind is in pieces over despair. From what I've gathered, the CIA is more desperate than it leads on."

"Sasuke, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Karin, pulling him away from Suigetsu and Ino.

"What is it?" The man looked frustrated.

"She's just a whore!" hissed Karin. "Her safety lies in our hands now!"

He shook his head. "She's right. We are desperate and she's not just a whore. She's _the _whore. Deidara's whore, for that matter, and she probably knows a lot more than he thinks she does. We can't upset her now. This organization will have to move to Mt. Everest if it comes to that. People are getting frantic. They're afraid and without their support, we're nothing."

There were so many things she wanted to say, but she knew he was right. She just shook her head and they went back.

"I suppose we could just dye it…your hair's too long for a wig…but you're alright with wearing colored contacts, right?"

"Yes," consented the blonde.

"You'll need to wear more make up than usual. Our specialists will whip up a special foundation and eyeliner makes a big difference. You do know how to apply it right?"

She looked at him, appalled. "Do you underestimate me?"

"No, of course not," he said quickly. "We've already packed some articles of clothing. You three will pose as tourists in the country of Pseudostan. Suigetsu and Karin, a file has already been sent to your apartments with all of the information you'll need as well as other essentials. Understand?"

The two agents nodded their consent.

"Dismissed."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I realized I forgot to write an author's note in the first chapter…I forgot in my other story too…I don't know why, though, since I really do like writing author's notes. They're informative and help provide you with data to make your reading more enjoyable! Anyways, there's going to be this whole "Loser-of-game-gets-punishment" thing that'll keep recurring in my fanfictions…just to let you know so you won't be like, "Wait a minute! Wasn't that in the other story?" By the way, this was supposed to be two chapters but I combined it into one. Thanks for reviewing, loves, it's a great inspiration to me. Don't forget to check out my other stories (: and please inform me of any grammar/spelling mistakes! English errors make me sad x.x

_**

* * *

**_

_Rain poured down hard, but the little girl sitting on the veranda didn't seem to mind it much She seemed too occupied with crying, her tears almost a worthy adversary to the downpour. She was a skinny child, not very pretty, but her blonde hair was her most highlighting feature. She wore ragged clothes and her face was smeared with not only tears but also soot._

_A passing man under an umbrella, wearing a black robe with strange red clouds over it and carrying a large sack, noticed her and stopped. "What's wrong, hm? Aren't you a little too old to be crying, yeah?"_

_She sniffled and looked up at him. "I-I've got a splinter…"_

_"Ah, you're still just a little child, yeah," replied the man. "Let me see, un. Maybe I can take it out." _

_Slowly, she held out her hand, revealing a small piece of wood lodged on the tip of her ring finger. _

_"Won't hurt at all, yeah," he reassured her. He pulled a pair of tweezers from his bag and quickly plucked out the nuisance. "There you go, un." _

_And yet, she still continued to weep as the rain poured down the leaves of the lush green trees surrounding the area._

_"What is it, hm? Are you still being a baby?"_

_She looked up at him with azure blue eyes, a little red and puffy from the crying. "I-I don't want to stay here anymore."_

_"Ah, love, had a row with your mother, hm?"_

_"My mother's…not here…" she replied sadly._

_"Where is she then? Surely this is your home, yeah."_

_The little girl shook her head. "Okaa-san's in heaven now."_

_"And your father, yeah?" _

_"He's with Okaa-san." Her eyes drifted to the ground._

_"Who do you live with then, hm?" _

_The look of despondence on her face changed to spite. "Oba-san."_

_"Not so bad, yeah. When my parents died, I had no one, un." _

_The child burst into wild sobs. "I don't want to live with Oba-san!" _

_The outburst had frightened the man. He hadn't a clue what to do. It was one thing to comfort a sad little child but another to take action with one that had an outbreak of rage. "Hush, you're going to make people think I'm the bad guy, yeah." He would hate it if a fellow traveler wandered through the same road and caught him with a sobbing child. He wouldn't want to be reprimanded for something he didn't do._

_She tried to stop and began to breathe deeply. "I'm tired of being…a slave…I want Okaa-san…" Her bones ached with being forced to clean the whole house every single morning, and her stomach protested in not getting enough food. She was sick of her treatment and how unfair the world was. _

_The man looked pensively at the child as her small body shook. "What's your name, hm?"_

_"I-Ino," she stuttered. _

_"Ino, yeah? The name's Deidara. You don't think your Oba-san would mind if you took a trip with me, hm?" _

_Ino's eyes widened as she looked at him. "What kind of trip?" she asked, as she calmed down a bit._

_"You don't have to come back here if you don't want to." The rain continued to pour, but Deidara didn't seem to give much thought to the dampening weather._

_After some hesitation, she stood up next to him and took his hand. She barely reached his waist. "I don't want to come back." _

_"That's just fine, yeah." He grinned meticulously. _

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pseudostan**_

_**Population: 120 million**_

_**Location: Crossroad between Eastern Asia and the Middle East**_

_**Official Languages: English and Japanese **_

_**Year of Independence: 1933, after being a colony of Japan**_

_**Status: Unstable; Internal conflicts and terrorism; It is unadvised for travelers to visit this area during this period of time**_

_**GDP PPP: $23,000**_

****

* * *

The plan ride would take around twelve hours. If they had gone public instead of the private jet, it would've taken sixteen hours. However, eight hours with Hozuki Suigetsu was more than enough for Karin. The jet was one of the best the CIA had to offer. The long couches were leather and cushiony and could be pulled out to make comfortable beds and there were two bathrooms. There was a mini bar and a kitchen in the back with a professional chef. A large widescreen television was provided as well as smaller, individual televisions with headphones and laptops. The jet was designed for luxury.

Karin sat across from Suigetsu and Ino who were chatting about something, Karin wasn't even sure. They had decided to dye Ino's hair a light color like Suigetsu's, since, according to Ino, the most common color there was blonde and white. With that fact, Karin was stuck wearing a blonde wig while Suigetsu was free of any hair disguises.

"Hey, is it just me, or are we actually assigned as writers?" asked Suigetsu, looking at Karin. "I was sure Sasuke said tourists just the other day."

"Yeah…well I guess he forgot," replied Karin. "He's been more distant ever since he got to be head of the CIA."

"People change," said Ino hardly. "That's how it's always been, that's how it'll always be."

Karin sighed and looked out the window. They had just taken off. She could already tell that this would be a very long plane ride.

**

* * *

**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"For the last time, no, so SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed Karin. The bastard had been asking that question for the last hour and a half. They had only been in the air for two hours. The fact that it irritated her probably stimulated him to continue his heckling. "Go watch the damn TV or something." She went back to staring out of the window.

Suigetsu sighed and turned on the television. He flipped through the channels, but gave up his attempt when he realized that no show would be able to satisfy his boredom as well as bugging Karin. "Hey, Karin."

"What?" she asked irritably.

"Are…we there yet?" Ino punched him. "SHIT!" He clutched his arm in pain. Karin looked over, surprised.

"You shouldn't bug a woman," stated Ino simply.

"You didn't have to hit me that hard!" said Suigetsu, tears almost forming as he rocked back and forth with pain.

"No, no, I did have to," assured Ino. "Now go find something occupying." She patted him on the head.

He lied back on the seat, sighing. "There's nothing to do though…"

"Card game?" she asked, pulling out a deck. "Karin, would you like to play?"

Karin turned her head from the window. "Alright." She was bored after all. "What game?"

Ino put her finger to her head, thinking. "I believe you Americans call it Thirteen?"

"Never played it before," said Suigetsu.

"We'll teach you," replied Ino.

Their first sample game for Suigetsu went smoothly and he seemed to understand what they were telling him. But during the next few games, he became irritable. "What the fuck do you mean I can't put down double queens and double kings?!"

"There has to be another double in order for you to do that," informed Karin.

"What the hell?! That's so stupid!" He threw down his cards in frustration.

"You forfeit, then, Suigetsu?" smirked Karin.

"Huh?" He quickly retrieved his cards. "Hells no!"

Ino let out a sigh that seemed to say "Suigetsu-is-hopeless-at-Thirteen". She murmured, "Too bad we saw your hand."

"Cheaters!" accused Suigetsu.

"You should think before throwing down your cards like that, baka," insulted Karin.

"This game is impossible! GAH! I pass, damn it!"

"Might as well give up now," said Ino. "You're going to lose. Both Karin and I only have two cards left each."

"No, I won't accept the punishment!"

"Fine, but it would've been better if you gave up with dignity." Ino placed down two fives. "I'm out."

Karin passed. Suigetsu saw it as an opportunity for him to make a comeback. He played down double queens. Karin had to reluctantly pass again, glaring at Suigetsu. He played double kings and again she passed. All the twos had been used up, but if he had a double in his hand, she would lose. He played a king. Again, she had to pass. All she had was a four and an eight. Next he played a seven. She played the eight. She crossed her fingers, hoping he couldn't beat it. However, she yelled out defeat when he put down his final card, a Jack.

"DAMN IT!" she cursed.

Suigetsu snickered. "Loser gets punishment, remember?" They had decided on a penalty. "So for the whole plane trip and our first day in Pseudostan, you'll have to acknowledge me as Supreme Warrior King Suigetsu, Master of Karin."

Ino laughed while Karin fumed. "Think of a name for me, Suigetsu."

"Hm," pondered Suigetsu. "You shall call Ino-san Beautiful no Kanna. What will we name her?" he asked Ino.

"Well, Aka means red and Baka means fool…so how about Aka-Baka?"

"Ooh, it even rhymes," complimented Suigetsu. Karin scowled. "Hey, you agreed before we started the game, on the terms."

"Only because I thought you were going to lose," mumbled Karin. So now she was officially known as "Aka-baka" for thirty-six hours.

"It's not the fact that we get to call you that that makes me happy," said Suigetsu, "it's more of the fact that you have to get us whatever you want. So…get me a beer, Aka-baka!"

Glowering, she grumbled, "Whatever." It was so undignified for a CIA agent to be called Aka-Baka.

"Hm? I didn't seem to catch who you were talking to."

"…Whatever, Supreme_ Warrior King Suigetsu_."

"You forgot the second part."

She threw him a deadly look.

"Say it."

"_Master of Karin_."

"Now say it without the attitude."

It seemed as if Karin would've throttled Suigetsu if the stewardess hadn't arrived with the cart to bring them their meals. A large table was set up for them to dine on and chairs were brought out. It was lunchtime and they would be served chirashi-zushi. Suigetsu's was vegetarian.

As the stewardess left, he left out a low whistle. "What a babe."

Karin scoffed. Stewardess uniforms were shorter than ever. She would have to write a report to the CIA.

"I didn't know you were a vegetarian," commented Ino. She could've sworn he ate a piece of pork back at the Chinese restaurant.

"Nah, I just don't eat seafood," explained Suigetsu.

"Why? You're going to have a rough time in Pseudostan."

"Well, you see, seafood comes from the water. And sometimes, I feel as if water is a part of me, you know what I mean?" He looked slyly at her.

"Suigetsu," said Karin in a warning tone.

"Ah, well, let's eat," said Suigetsu, hurriedly, "Itadakimasu!"

**

* * *

**

They arrived to Pseudostan right on schedule. There was only one airport in the whole country. The others were either shut down from lack of use or had been blown up. The CIA had the government prepare them a private landing deep within the airport. A chauffer was prepared for them when they left the airport.

"We need to change into normal clothing," said Ino. "Our Western clothing will attract too much attention. Even the few visitors who visit here learn that it's better to blend in. I hope Uchiha-san has provided you with proper raiment."

The three had only a large bag for each of them. However, they were specially designed bags that could hold far more than their countenance would reveal while remaining light and portable at the same time. The CIA didn't plan to release this technology until 2030.

Suigetsu peered out of the window and at Paradayadam, the capital city of Pseudostan. It was the afternoon, but the city seemed quiet. There were vendors, but they seemed to sell very little. Here and there were groups of women buying produce and the common street rat children continued to play around, but fear seemed to grip the city. Suigetsu hadn't thought that the troubles here were that bad for the country's largest city to be reduced to this low of inactivity.

"Hm, the chicks here aren't that bad," commented Suigetsu, observing a group of young girls buying oranges. The majority of them had long hair that was pulled back one way or another. Ino began to put her hair up in a ponytail, brushing her bangs to the left. "Look how they're dressed though. I thought this country was more conservative?" Most of them had tops that revealed part of their naval. A few of them had fishnets and arm warmers as well as other strange accessories.

"Girls are encouraged to show off their youth when they are young, up to a certain appropriate extent, of course. When they get married, then they're forced to veil themselves up. Just like that girl," pointed out Ino to a figure clad in black, light cloth. The only part of her that could be seen was her eyes. "Unmarried girls are also expected to keep their hair up, but when they're betrothed, they're allowed to put their hair down. After their wedding night, it is tradition for them to cut their hair to symbolize loss of purity. However, those who show off their short hair without a veil are usually deemed to be prostitutes." She glanced at Karin. "That's why I was hoping Uchiha-san would provide you with a wig that was a bit longer."

"Yeah, but then that would be lying to the population, would it?" sniggered Suigetsu.

That earned him a thump on the head from Karin, a vein pulsing. "Bastard."

"Damn!" he yelled, rubbing his head. "Why are you so brutal?"

"Why are you such an ass hole?"

The car stopped in front of a large, looming hotel. It didn't seem rundown like most of the other ones, but then again, it wasn't exactly the Ritz. Its façade could use a little work, but it was pretty decent.

The three had their own separate rooms, but there were doors on the side that connected their rooms together. It was not spacious, but quaint and cozy. Ino warned them to watch their belongings carefully. It was a top rule for travelers never to trust the workers at hotels of internally unstable countries.

Ino took the room farthest to the left while Karin took the middle one and Suigetsu took the one that was left. Feeling jet lagged and tired, Ino went to the bed and lied down, quickly falling asleep. It had been a long day and she was home again.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Yay, I'm updating faster now! I really wanna work on _A Year of Celibacy_ though…I finally have time and my computer decides to be all stupid! But anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It gives you a feel of what Pseudostan is like. It's kind of weird since the country's like the Middle East clashing with Japan…but anyways, thanks again for reviewing. I've really never thought about writing a story with the main pairing being something other than Ino x someone, so the idea's new to me. Personally, I wouldn't like to write about any of the other girl characters since they seem so used now by hundreds of other writers, but Karin's so fresh and new, like a baby! This chapter was a bit "Karin abusive" according to a reader... but don't worry Suigetsu will get his just desserts later, soon enough. Reviews make me want to write more [: Just saying.


End file.
